The Summer From Heaven and Hell
by BlackRoseSophie
Summary: The summer after Bo's 10th grade year is one he'll never forget. With his three best friends - Sophie, Annie and Tyler - he'll do a lot of things that Jesse will tan his hide for... if Jesse finds out. Rating may change! I do not own the Dukes sadly!
1. Short Bio On Things

Sophie Nicastro~ Jet black hair that goes to her mid-back and is pin straight, bright emerald green eyes, 4'10'', is very protective of her friends, tries to act tougher than she really is, can be very crazy, 16 years old (but she'll turn 17 by the end of summer).

Annie Wellington~ bright red hair that goes to mid-back and is wavy, grayish-blue eyes, 5'6'', Sophie's cousin, wild at times but also calm, very protective over Sophie, 17 years old.

Tyler Johnson~ dark brown hair that goes to the top of his ears, dark brown eyes, 5'9'', goofs around a lot, watches over Annie, 17 years old.

Sophie's parents' spent their whole lives in Italy but Annie's mom (Mr. Nicastro's sister) moved when she was only about 5 to Hazzard with her grandparents.

Sophie's parents had moved from Italy knowing very little English when they got to Hazzard. Sophie had grown up speaking Italian at home and English at school, but it was clear which was her first language.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Bo honey!" called Daisy. "It's time to get up!" Bo groaned as he rolled over in his bed. He was not looking forward to getting up. "Come on sugar! It's your last day of 10th grade! Tomorrow's summer vacation!" Bo jumped out of bed remembering the day. He ran to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tight blue t-shirt. He ran into the bathroom after he got his boots on.

"That boy sure does move fast." said Uncle Jesse as he read the morning paper.

"Only on the last day of school." said Daisy. She was already eating her breakfast. "Or if there's a pretty girl around." Jesse let out a loud chuckle. Just then Bo ran in the kitchen and grabbed four pieces of toast and some bacon.

"Bye!" he said as he started for the door.

"Hold it right there!" said Uncle Jesse. "What's the rush?! Where's the fire!?"

"I told Sophie, Annie and Tyler that I'd meet them at school as soon as possible."

"Bo sit and eat. Yer friends will understand that you need to eat. Besides Daisy's the one who drives you to school and she wants to sit and eat." Bo rolled his eyes, but set his food down on the empty plate on the table. He ate as fast as he could without getting yelled at. "Now Daisy are you coming straight back here after school? I know it's your last day of your senior year and seeing that's it's only half a day I figure you'd want to be out for a while."

"I was going to go out with Betty Sue and Mary Ann for a while. You know celebrate a little."

"That's great. Bo what about you?" Bo looked up from his food. He made sure he had swallowed before speaking.

"I'm going to be hanging out with Sophie, Annie and Tyler…. And if it's okay maybe spend the night at Tyler's?" The last part Bo said was more of him begging then a statement.

"I don't see no reason that you can't. Just call to let me know that you didn't fall off a cliff." Bo and Daisy smiled. 

"Yes sir." replied Bo. Daisy and Bo soon finished. 

"Have a good day you two." Jesse called after them as they got in the car. "And remember Bo! You stay out of trouble! The last thing I need is to get a call from Wellington's again saying that you and your friends jumped into the creek and almost drowned!"

"I'll be careful!!!" Bo called as Daisy pulled away from the farm.

For the first half of the trip it was a quiet ride. Bo nor Daisy had much to talk about any more.

"So…" said Daisy when she just couldn't take it anymore. This was, in her mind, not how things were supposed to be. "Are you excited? Next year you'll be a junior and the only Duke at the school."

"I guess." mumbled Bo. He wasn't so keen on talking at the moment. Daisy sighed. She couldn't just give up.

"What are your plans for today with your friends?" 

"Just goofing around I guess." Just then a thought hit Daisy.

"Why don't you invite them to my graduation party next week!?" Said Daisy. Bo looked at her with a shocked expression.

"What?" he said.

'_There's no chance that I heard her right.' _thought Bo.

"I said that you should invited them to my graduation party." restated Daisy. "It'll be fun! And it'll give Uncle Jesse the chance to meet Sophie!" Bo sighed. There was no way around this.

"I'll ask them." came his reply after a few minutes.

"Wonderful sugar!" said Daisy. "Uncle Jesse will be so happy!"

In all truth and honesty Uncle Jesse had only seen Sophie once. And that was from across the town square about five years ago. He'd met Tyler- hell he help deliver Tyler- and he was good old buddies with Annie's grandfather. But Sophie…. Her parents moved to Hazzard 18 years ago and never really warmed up to very many folks. They mostly only talked to Annie's parent's (mainly because Mrs. Wellington and Mr. Nicastro were siblings).

Just then Daisy pulled into the parking lot of the school. But before the car came to a full stop Bo had jumped out and started running across the schoolyard toward his friends. Daisy parked the car as her friends Betty Sue and Mary Ann walked over to her.

"I'll tell you what Daisy," said Mary Ann as she looked from her friend to Bo running. "That cousin of yours must have a death wish."

"I agree." piped in Betty Sue. "He could have gotten hit by another car and been killed."

"I know." said Daisy sighing. "But there's nothing I can do. He's been this way ever since Luke left." Mary Ann put her arm around her friends shoulder. 

"Don't worry." said Mary Ann. "At least you still got us!"

"And there ain't nothing' you can do to get rid of us!" added Betty Sue. Daisy smiled at her friends.

"Thanks girls." she said. "This is supposed to be a day of happiness."

"Agreed." her friends said in unison. They all walked towards the school with their arms linked.

[To Bo]

"Hey y'all!" called Bo as he ran over to his friends. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay Bo." said Annie. "We know that your ride doesn't like to get here too early." She smiled at him. Bo knew that there were quite a few guys around the area who were scowling at the moment. Annie had a beautiful smile and she reserved it only for her friends. The majority of the guys at the school were always wishing she'd be their friend for a day. Just for one smile.

"Yeah." said Tyler getting up from his spot on the ground and walking over to his buddy. "It's not like you enjoy waking up anyways." He gave his buddy a light punch in the arm before going to sit next to Annie.

"How are you today Bo?" asked Sophie with her Italian accent present as always. He turned to her knowing full well that she'd be wearing her famous smile that was meant only for him.

'_Damn!' _thought Bo. _'She got prettier since I saw her yesterday!'_

"I'm fine." Bo said as he sat next to her. "How 'bout you?"

"Wonderful!" she said. Bo loved hearing her speak. It was like music to his ears. The Italian accent in her voice was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"So what are our plans for the rest of the day?" questioned Annie.

"Well…" thought Tyler. "I say that we all go swimming in the creek and then, since my parents are out of town, we all go to my house and just sleep there." Everyone nodded teir heads in agreement.

"So what are we telling our parents this time Sophie?" asked Annie. Sophie thought for a moment.

"Why don't we just say that we're camping?" Sophie suggested after a minute of thinking. "We've only tried this excuse once before and it worked fine."

"Okay then." said Tyler. "Bo?"

"Uncle Jesse said this morning that'd it be okay if I stayed the night." Was the response.

"Then we're set!" said Tyler. 

Just then the bell rang. They all slowly made their way towards the school.

"Only a half in hour and we're free." said Bo as he held the door to homeroom open for his friends. They all smiled as they took their seats in the back of the room. The second bell rang signaling students that they were late if not in their homerooms.

"Why did they even bother with the second bell?" asked Sophie. "It's not like any of the teachers care on the last day."

"That's a very good question." said Tyler. "Too bad we'll never know the answer." 


	3. Author's Note!

Authors Note:

Okay so I'm sorry that I haven't updated yet. It's gonna take a while for me to do that because my computer crashed. I have another computer that I can use now but my story is on the other computer. I have to wait for my friend to give me the copies that she has. The only problem is that she's at her parents campsite and I'm not gonna see her for about a week and a half. I'll update as soon as I can. I promise. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As the bell rang for the final time that year students ran out of the school screaming for joy. Bo and his friends were no exception. Once outside Annie started twirling around.

"We're done for the summer!!!" she cheered as she spun around. Tyler stayed close by her to catch her when she started falling.

"Two months of summer fun!!" cheered Sophie from Bo's back. He was currently giving her a piggy back ride.

"Somethin' tells me that is goin' to be one amazin' summer." said Bo.

"I think yer gonna be right." said Tyler. Just then Annie started to fall from being dizzy and Tyler caught her. "Happens every time." Annie just giggled as Tyler threw her on his shoulder and carried her to his car. Bo followed with Sophie still on his back.

"First stop: ANNIE'S HOUSE!" said Sophie. "Annie and I need to grab our bathing suits and we need to tell our parents that we're going 'camping'."

"Then to Tyler's." said Bo. "I'll just borrow one of yer pairs of swim trunks." They all piled into Tyler's car (think Daisy's yellow one except it's dark blue).

Tyler drove out of the parking lot as fast as he could to avoid traffic. Unfortunately, he almost got hit by another car. Daisy and her friends saw.

"Possum on a gumbush!" said Enos. "Tyler almost got hit by that there car! He's goin' way to fast!"

"I know!" she said. "That boy better be careful with my cousin in the car! I'll have to get Uncle Jesse to have a few words with Bo about his friends behaviors before they show up at my graduation party."

"Their comin' to your graduation party?!" said a very shocked Betty Sue.

"Yeah." replied Daisy. "I told Bo to invite them this mornin'."

"But why?" asked Freddy Dickens. "You've never even talked to any of them more than five seconds." Daisy ran her fingers through her hair.

"Uncle Jesse and I need to attempt to get to know Bo's friends." she started. "Uncle Jesse's never spoken to Sophie! We just want Bo to open up more. Ever since Luke left it's like Bo's disconnected from us."

[To Bo]

"Damnit Tyler!" yelled Bo after they had narrowly missed the car. "Slow down!" Sophie had grabbed Bo's arm and was clinging to it for dear life. Annie was clutching her seat and Tyler's hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were now snow white instead of the tan they normally were. No one spoke for a while after that. Tyler had slowed down and was obeying that speed limit.

Once they pulled up to Annie's house Sophie finally spoke.

"Tyler Mason Johnson... If you ever do that again so help me God I will punch you so hard that you will be knocked all the way back to the first grade." Despite the malice in her words, her voice had a slight tremble to it. Tyler nodded.

Everyone got out of the car and put their best face one. The last thing they needed was for their parents to find out about the near accident.

Mr. Wellington and Mr. Nicastro walked outside.

"Hey!" the four teens greeted the adults.

"Hello." said Mr. Nicastro. His Italian accent was strongly present. "How was your last day of school?"

"Wonderful!" replied Sophie.

"We do have a question though." jumped in Annie. "Can we go swimmin' in the creek? The water's low and if we start gettin' cold we'll leave."

"I don't know." said Mr. Wellington. "The last time you nearly drowned."

"We'll be careful!" pleaded Sophie. "Please." Mr. Nicastro and Mr. Wellington looked at each other and nodded.

"Alight." they said in unison. Sophie and Annie turned to the boys with giant smiles on their faces.

"We'll be right back!" they said before running into the house. Mr. Nicastro and Mr. Wellington smiled at their daughters.

The girls emerged after a few minutes with their bags packed. They started running down the stairs, but stopped dead in their tracks about halfway down.

"Oh yeah!" said Sophie as she turned to her father and Uncle. "Can we go camping tonight?"

"I don't see why not." said Mr. Wellington. "Yer always careful."

"Agreed." said Mr. Nicastro. They girls smiled once more at their fathers before running to Tyler's car and jumping in.

"Bye!" called Bo as he waved. "Don't worry! We'll keep an eye on the girls!" Tyler drove away as Bo turned up the music. They blasted country music the entire way to Tyler's house and they all sang along with it.

Once they reached the house they all were laughing at Tyler's lack of singing skills.

"Nice voice Tyler." joked Annie as they got out of the car. "Willie Nelson ain't got nothin' on you." Tyler rolled his eyes and smiled as he unlocked his house door.

"Very funny." He said as he walked inside with his friends behind him.

Annie and Sophie ran to the guest room to get changed while Bo and Tyler headed for Tyler's room.

"You can wear these ones." said Tyler tossing Bo a pair of his swimming trunks.

"So..." started Bo as they were getting changed. "When are you goin' to tell Annie that ya love her as more than a friend?" Tyler sighed.

"Never." he replied. "We've been over this before Bo. If she found out things wouldn't be good. Even if she did like me back ya know what would happen if things went bad and we broke up. The group would be ruined."

"I know." said Bo. "I just hate seein' you suffer." Tyler grabbed two towels and walked out of the room.

"Thanks for carin' Bo." he said.

"We're ready!" called Annie from the bottom of the stairs. "Hurry!" Tyler and Bo ran down the stairs.

Bo almost forgot to breathe when he saw Sophie. She had on a black one piece with bright green stripes going across it. It looked like zebra print.

"To the creek!!!" cheered Annie as she raced out of the house with Sophie.

"Wait for us!" yelled Tyler as he took off after the girls.

"Yeah!" called Bo as he ran after them as well. "We promised yer fathers that we'd keep an eye on you!" They girls laughed as they raced into the woods behind Tyler's house where the creek ran.

Finally the boys caught up with the girls.

"That was not fun..." said Tyler as he threw this towel on a low tree branch.

"Agreed." said Bo as he copied Tyler. They girls were already in the water knee deep and giggling about a private joke.

"Hey Bo..." said Tyler. "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" A mischievous smirk was on Tyler's face.

"I believe so." said Bo. He had the same smirk on his face.

They walked over to the girls like they were just coming to talk.

"Hey." said Bo. "That was not very nice."

"Yeah." agreed Tyler.

"Then learn to run faster." said Annie smiling. Bo nodded to Tyler. The next thing Annie and Sophie knew they were thrown over Bo and Tyler's shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Annie from Tyler's shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!"

"Bo!!!!!!" squealed Sophie. "Put me back on the ground!!!!!!"

"Sorry." said Bo. "I can't do that." He had a smirk plastered across his face.

"Yep." agreed Tyler. "Yer just gonna have to stay here for the rest of the day."

"YOU HAVE NO MANNERS!!!!" screamed Annie.

"Well I guess that it'd be common curtsy to put them down." Said Tyler. Bo nodded.

The next thing the girls knew they were being launched into the water.

"BO! TYLER!" screamed the girls once they surfaced. "YER DEAD!!!" Bo and Tyler had already ran up to the look-out cliff.

"That's what ya'll say every time we do somethin' stupid." Called Bo. He jumped into the deep part of the water.

"Yeah." Agreed Tyler. "Ya'll be saying that for the rest of our lives." He jumped in after Bo.

"Assholes!" yelled Sophie. She began swimming to shore. Annie followed.

"Shit…" whispered Bo. "They're pissed."

"We might have gone too far this time." Said Tyler. "We'd better say sorry before they go home." Bo and Tyler swam as fast as they could after the girls.

"Wait!" called Bo.

"Don't listen to them." Said Annie as she grabbed her towel.

"I didn't plan on it." Replied Sophie as she grabbed her towel as well. Bo and Tyler ran over to them.

"We're really sorry." Said Tyler.

"That's what ya'll said the last four times." Said Annie. Bo hung his head.

"We really didn't mean to offend you." Said Bo. "We thought it'd be funny… You guys play pranks on us sometimes We only thought that it's be fair." Sophie and Annie exchanged looks.

"Well…" started Sophie. "Maybe we did over react a little bit…" Annie nodded.

"But you guys said that ya wouldn't do that again." Added Annie. "So we do have some right to be mad."

"Yeah." Agreed Tyler. "Listen we won't do that anymore if ya'll don't leave."

"We weren't gonna leave." Said Sophie. "That would just be extremely immature." Bo and Tyler smiled as all four walked back towards the creek.


End file.
